finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Coliseum (Final Fantasy XIII-2)
The Coliseum is a battle arena in Final Fantasy XIII-2 located in the Void Beyond, and is where those from distant past battle without end until the Day of Reckoning. The Coliseum contains many of the downloadable content battles featured in the game. The Graviton Cores document that Snow Villiers is trying to find the Coliseum to become stronger, as seen in the DLC scenario, Snow's Story: Perpetual Battlefield. Once the Hope's Message fragment is obtained from New Bodhum 700 AF, a treasure box can be opened to reveal a wealth of high level monster materials. Datalog In a lost corner of the Void Beyond, there is a place where mighty souls gather. It is a testing ground for powerful warriors from every age and every reality, who come to pit their fighting skills against one another. On the Day of Reckoning, it is said these combatants will join the battle to end all battles. Only one law governs the Coliseum—the weak serve the strong. The one that stands triumphant in this arena commands unswerving loyalty from the rest. Story ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After Snow smuggles the fal'Cie Cactuar onto a Cocoon transport, but the ship is attacked and the two draw the monsters away. They are caught in an incomplete Time Gate and sent to the Coliseum, where Cactuar regains its memories. Again trying to brand Snow, it relents when Snow says it would not make Serah happy. The two get caught in a temporal distortion and witness many events, including Serah's death. Snow requests to be made a l'Cie and Cactuar gives him the Focus to fight alongside Serah during the final battle. Final Fantasy XIII-2 While looking for a way to resolve the paradox that occurs in the Sunleth Waterscape 300 AF, Serah, Mog, and Noel visit the Coliseum in search of a fragment. During their search they encounter the Arbiter of Time, who demands them to leave his domain. After the Arbiter mentions an "omen" corrupting the domain, Noel asks him to give the party the item in return for their retreat. The Arbiter hands over the "omen", which turns out to be the White Hole Gem fragment, and asks them to leave. Snow eventually reaches the Coliseum and engages its occupants in battle. Serah challenges Snow to show him how much she has matured on her journey with Noel. Afterwards, Noel and Serah see a dark force surround Snow, binding him to the Coliseum. As Noel asks Snow if he got on anyone's bad side since he left the Sunleth Waterscape, Serah catches a glimpse of a figure resembling Yeul enveloped in chaos. Bound to the Coliseum, Snow is forced to stay with its occupants until he can be freed. When the realms merge to form Nova Chrysalia, Snow was freed from the Coliseum, which itself was most likely consumed by chaos. Areas The Coliseum is the smallest area in the game; the slightly larger area is Serendipity. It is a circular area with a staircase leading to a Time Gate. The area seems to be located in a spherical object. Coliseum The coliseum itself is a large round arena with ornately designed glass flooring with hands like a clock that persistently rotate around its circumference. There appears to be a bright star system directly underneath the platform, and it seems capable of creating synthetic weather effects as seen during certain battles. Treasure Year Unknown ??? AF Coliseum matches Enemies can be fought in Coliseum after downloading the content from either PlayStation Network or Xbox Games Store. The Steam version already has all the content that was DLC for the console versions. All fights that have been downloaded are accessed from the version of the Coliseum at the far left of the Historia Crux by talking to the Arbiter of Time. Bringer of the End *Omega Operation XIII-2 *Lightning *Lieutenant Amodar A Study in Elegant Death *Nabaat **PSICOM Wardens **Nightblade Pumas **Azure Behemoths Uninvited Invertebrate *Ultros *Typhon Clash On The Big Bridge *Gilgamesh Take Me to Your Leader *PuPus *UFO The One You Love *Snow No Mercy for the Judged *Valfodr **Leyaks **Golden Chocobos **Cactuaramas **Chichus Musical themes "Oracle Drive" plays when Serah, Noel, and Mog first enter the Coliseum; it is the 15th track on the 2nd disc of the original soundtrack. For the Coliseum version that handles the downloadable content fights, the unnamed track from the game's original soundtrack plays; it is 21st track on the fourth disc. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' Etymology de:Kolosseum (FFXIII-2) Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIII-2